User blog:Otherside86/Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids Chapter 12
Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids '12: A Whistle and a Book ' Mess Hall-Lower Levels-Area 53-Morning mess hall is divided into two different serving posts. "Side A" serves normal food, "Side B" serves food that looks like stuff only monsters could eat. The soldiers of Area 53 and the Calloway cadets are being served on "Side A", and the Creep Kids are being served on "Side B". When Jacqueline, Matches, and Casta walk up to be served, they see Miss Grimwood on the other side of the counter. Jacqueline: Miss Grimwood? Miss Grimwood: Oh good morning, Jacqueline. General Greendale asked me to help out in the mess hall. Matches Matches, would you like to help out in the kitchen too. Matches growl: Okay. into the kitchen. Miss Grimwood: By the way, I've just finished that treat I promised Casta with her oysters (as Miss Grimwood promised in the forth scene). Gimwood presents a plate of specially cooked oysters. Casta as she tries one: Clicking. Jacqueline: Thanks, Miss Grimwood. Miss Grimwood: I'm glad she likes it. Although, I'm not too thrilled about the dinner specials. Jacqueline: Like what? Miss Grimwood: The menu says they're gonna have a crab for dinner. Casta furious: Clicking. and Casta move to the table where the Creep Kids are sitting. The Calloway cadets are eating on trays with MREs and gruel, while the other kids eat on their trays with slime, bugs, and food that gives off steam. Godzina is eating more than everyone else, Sibella is drinking out of a blood bag, Feather is eating bird seeds off of a bowl, Mary stuffs the food through a compartment in her suit that brings the food to her helmet, and Goonie shakes fish food out of the can, into her mouth. Eddy and Harry notice the cadets staring strangely at the food they are about to eat. Harry the left side: What are you looking at? Grunt: What is that stuff? Eddy the right side: Wart Waffles, Breakfast Beatle Burrito, Rotten Eggs, and Twelfth Century old Milk. Care to try some? Tug: Eh…negative. Thanks anyway. notices Andrew and Donald playing chess. Jamaal Eddy and Harry: I see those two are very good at chess. Eddy side: Well you see, Grim Reapers, like Andrew, are very skilled at chess. If they win, it is proof that they'll be seeing the losers in about…90 years or so. Tug: What happens to the losers in 90 years? Harry side: Their funeral. cadets' eyes are wide open with surprise. Eddy side: But there are a few people who are able to defeat the Grim Reapers at chess. Jamaal: Like who? Eddy side: Like…the Grays. Andrew Donald: Your move, Donald. Donald: Say, Andrew…you know what that word is when you win at chess? Andrew: Checkmate? moves his bishop. Donald: Exactly. that Donald Gray is the winner. Then he sees Rodney preparing to eat without his mask. Donald: Hey, Rodney! Don't eat with your mask off. Rodney: Oh right. Miguel: What difference would it make if he has it on or not? Rodney: I'll show you. takes a bite of his breakfast. The cadets are disgusted seeing the food being chewed in Rodney's invisible face, the bits of pieces of it getting on his see-through teeth. Miguel: Okay! Okay! You've made your point! Rodney: Thank you. then puts on his mask and begins to chew "with his mouth closed". Tanis: So, what kind of training exercises are we gonna go through? Harry side: The kind with Sergeant Rook as the instructor. boy monsters show expressions of disappointment. Donald: Not Sergeant Rook! Scrappy: Who's Sergeant Rook? Eddy side: Sergeant Rook is the worst drill instructor in Area 53. He originally worked in another army base until he was transferred to here. I don't know why, but he seem to like his old job better. Phantasma: Sounds like a tough customer. Rodney: I don't know…maybe we should take his exercises. I need to wait an hour after I eat. Goonie: I didn't know we were going swimming. Rodney: Who said anything about swimming? his coat, revealing the food inside his see-through stomach. The food in me will disappear an hour after I ate it. Besides, I think the Creep Kids need a little exercise to track down Samael. Fitness Area-Lower Levels Fitness Area is the size of school gym, with equipment from an actual gym and the army base's training grounds. Sergeant Rook is a tall muscular African-American man with a black mustache, a bald head, and a fowl temper yelling at the Creep Kids and forcing them to run around in a circle. Sergeant Rook: ALRIGHT! MOVE IT, MOVE IT! HUP, HUP, HUP! OKAY…COMPONY HALT! Creep Kids suddenly stop in a straight line. Rodney: Me and the unknown length of my mouth. Jamaal: Affirmative. If he keeps this up, there won't be a Creep Kid left standing. Eddy: How could Harry just leave me at a time like this? Donald: A stroke of genius, I think. Sergeant Rook: I'M GONNA TEACH YOU KIDS HOW TO WALK, RUN, CRIMB, CRAWL, AND ROLL, UNTIL I WHIP YOU ALL INTO SHAPE! NONE OF THIS INVISIBILITY, TRANSFORMATION, PHASING, SUPER JUMPING, OR FIRE MAKING STUFF! YOU WILL LISTEN TO MY EVERY INTRUCTIONS FOR THE NEXT HOUR! AND YOU WILL FOLLOWER THEM THOROUGHLY AND WITHOUT ANY MISTAKES! SOUND GOOD? Creep Kids: SIR! YES, SIR! Sergeant Rook: AS LONG AS YOU'RE TAKING MY TRAINING EXERCIES, YOU WILL NOT THINK ABOUT BACKING OUT, GOOFING OFF, T\OR EVEN TRY TO THINK ABOUT THESE EXERCISES TO BE FU- sergeant is interrupted by the sound of someone whistling. He walks up the line and finds the source of the whistling, Scrappy. He stands in front of Scrappy, who then stops whistling. Sergeant Rook: YOU WHISTLING, MUTT? YOU DON'T WHISTLE, TILL I SAY YOU CAN WHISTLE! YOU DON'T SCRATCH, TILL I SAY YOU CAN SCRATCH! YOU DON'T SNEEZE, TILL I SAY YOU CAN SNEEZE! Scrappy: Hey, you can't do that! Sergeant Rook: OF COURSE I CAN! AND FROM HERE ON OUT, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY WHISTLING OR ANY ANNOYING SOUNDS COMING OUT OF YOU, POOCH! starts walking away. Scrappy gets angry and starts to whistle again. The sergeant halts after hearing that whistle, then turns back and marches back in front of Scrappy. Sergeant Rook: SO YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY, HUH? Eddy through the side of his mouth to Scrappy: Scrappy, what are you doing? Sergeant Rook: SO…IF YOU WANNA WHISTLE…FINE! WHISTLE AS LOUD AS YOU WANT! starts whistling louder. Sergeant Rook: LOUDER! whistles even louder. Sergeant Rook: LOUDER! whistles even louder. Sergeant Rook: I WANT YOU TO MAKE THE LOUDEST WHISTLE YOU CAN COME UP WITH! Scrappy whistling, hesitates: Okay, but you asked for it. takes a deep breath, puts his fingers in his mouth, and whistles. This whistle is loud and high-pitched. Everyone covers their ears from the noise. Sibella, Winnie, and Feather take it the worst. The sound of the whistle cracks Mary's glass helmet. Sibella: AHH…that noise! Winnie: Howling Make him stop! Make him stop! then stops whistling, then everyone lets go of their ears. Elsa: What was that? Scrappy: "That" was my Super Secret Scrappy Whistle. Andrew: Try saying that five times fast. Donald: That sounds more like a dog whistle for 'everybody'. Baxter: Double Affinitive. Sergeant Rook: Well, that is pretty loud. SO NOW, DON'T USE THAT WHISTLE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! YOU GOT THAT! he walks away from Scrappy, Scrappy starts getting angry again. Eddy through the side of his mouth to Scrappy: Scrappy, would you cool it for a Scrappy Snack? out a Scrappy Snack. Scrappy Excited: throws it to him, and Scrappy takes a taste of it. Oh, alright. starts to silently growl at Sergeant Rook. Tanis notices and takes out a Molten Milk Ball. Tanis: Matches, would you be calm for a Molten Milk Ball? Matches growl: Yeah! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! throws it into Matches's mouth, and Matches eats it. Mary: Help! Someone help! Cough Mine suit is leaking! I need Martian air! Sergeant Rook two soldiers: TAKE THIS GIRL TO THE LAB AND SEE IF THEY CAN HELP HER! soldiers escorts Mary out of the Fitness Area to the Labs. Winnie: Talk about an excuse. Sergeant Rook: AS FOR THE REST OF YOU, WE'RE GONNA MOVE 20 LAPS AROUND THE OBSTACLE COURSE! NOW MOVE! HUP, HUP, HUP! blows the whistle around his neck, very loudly. Research Center-Repository 31-Lower Levels-Afternoon Creep Kids slowly walk in moaning and exhausted. Mary comes in with a new helmet. They all sit down on the couches, breathing very hard…except for Donald. Tanis: I think I need more bandages. Andrew: My bones are aching me. Donald: It wasn't that bad. Grunt: How can you not be tired after that? Donald: I'm immortal. I can't be worn, and my pain disappears just like that. Tug: Is that so? to Matches Matches, can you to go into the vault. Goonie: What's he gonna doing in there? Tug: Burning down that ugly painting of Donald! Donald tense: Don't you dare! Harry on the left side: Looks like that exercise was worth missing, huh? Elsa: Yeah, it was. Jacqueline: Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. Complaining won't get us closer to Samael 'or' our parents. Rodney: I guess you're right. Stretching Time to go to work. Rodney is done stretching, he takes out a little brown book from within his pocket. Godzina: What is that? Rodney: Oh, ever since last night, we still needed to know who's gonna go with who when we split up. So I've been working on this little brown book in ways we can split. Mary: Sounds useful. Rodney in the book: Now lets see…Sibella, Goonie, Godzina, Andrew, Elsa, Tug, Jamaal, Feather, and I will check on this "Van Helsing Storage". Donald, Phanty, Jacqueline, Casta, Winnie, Tanis, Mary, and Miguel will go to Chester True's trailer and see if you can find any connection between him and the fallen angels. gives Eddy the shipping form from two scenes ago. Eddy and Harry, you take Scrappy, Matches, Grunt and Baxter down to the docking bays, and see if you can find the items on this shipping form. Sibella: Sounds fangtastic. Tug: Affirmative. The others: Agreeing. Rodney: Alright men…and girls, you all have your orders! So it's time to show them why they're called "fallen" angels! Understand! The cadets: Sir! Yes, Sir! Rodney: Good, now move out! Hup, Hup, Hup! Calloway cadets start marching in a strange line. Scrappy: Well, it's about time we get back to 'splatting' those no good fallen angel. Isn't it, Harry? Harry side: For once, I agree with you, Scrappy. punches his fist into Eddy's palm. It's time to clip some wings. Eddy side: Oww! To Be Continued… Are they truly ready to take on Samael? Can Sergeant Rook or Chester True be behind all of this? What clues will they find by splitting up again? Just let me look up on my editor and I'll get back to you. Hope you enjoyed it; until next time. Category:Blog posts